Upon a Star
by Gaiagirl33
Summary: Three girls see a shooting star at a sleepover one day and one of them just had to make a wish. The only problem is that the wish came true. First story please no flames!Reveiw please!
1. Chapter 1

Upon a Star

Chapter 1

Lilly's POV

I was sitting in the grass in my front yard with my two best friends and I seen the most beautiful site I had ever seen it was a purple star, wow that's something you don't see ever day.

"OMG!! A shooting star!!" my bestest friend in the world screeched in my ear. "Ok I wish I was in Naruto world then I can meet Hidan and make him mine Mwahahahah!!!"

"Violet you freak I don't see what you seen in that masochist nutcase" I told her.

"Heheheheh you're just jealous that he's mine and you like the gay terrorist" the albino said flipping her long silver blond hair, ending that discussion.

"Deidara is NOT gay!!" I yell pushing her over and pinning her to the ground.

"Heh fine whatever" she says in submission "Good" I mutter puffing my golden brown hair out of my eyes and rolling off her.

"Your both nuts and have bad taste, screw Hidan and Deidara, Itachi is the one that has it going on" my other best friend Rose said falling on to her back with a huff when her back touched the ground causing her strawberry short hair to stick up.

"Ptff whatever" we say at once. "Come on lets go to the back it's to loud out here" Rose said after hearing the blast of a car horn. "Yay we're moving!" joked Violet getting up and offering me a hand. I took it groaning as I got up. "Uggghh I'm getting to old for this."

"Whatever your 18 now stop being Ms. Shiki (shikimaru) and help me up old lady" Rose said. "Awww I thought you said I wasn't old" I said pouting. "Ya whatever now help me up pleasssee" she said giving me the cursed puppy eyes that she has at her disposal. "Fine" I mutter yanking her off the ground.

"We're off to see the Wizard the wonderful wizard of Oz" Violet sings linking arms with us and skipping to the back yard where we had some mats placed on the back porch. We promptly flopped down and Rose and Violet were asleep in minutes. I looked at the sky once more and fell asleep thinking about what it would be like if I was in Naruto world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lily's POV

"OH MY FUCKING GOD WE'RE IN NARUTO WORLD!!!!!!!!!" Ok lets just say this was not how I wake up every day. "Violet shudup you crazy albino woman lemme sleep" I heard Rose groan a few feet away from me.

"Guys wake the hell up!! DID YOU NOT HEAR ME WE ARE IN NAURTO!!!! Omgomgomgomgomgomgomg!!!!!!!!! Wake up Rose, Lily get your ass up!!" Well Violet always was an early riser.

I groan and pop open one eye and I see trees and a really blue sky. Oh great so she wasn't just hallucinating again, long story. I opened my other eye and groaned while slowly getting up. I look around and I see 3 things. First that we were indeed in naruto world, surrounded by trees in some forest. Second that Violet was now animated with white hair jumping up and down in excitement. And third Orochimaru looking on the whole scene like he just got an extra chicken nugget in his happy meal. Oh great.

And of course who should alert everyone in the surrounding trees that he was there. Well none other than are local loud mouth of course. "HOLY SHIT IT'S OROCHIMARU!!!!!!!RUN!!!!!" As interesting as this all was what really amazed me is that Rose was still asleep.

"I think she's dead" I said poking her with a stick. Violet who now seem to be done with her little episode walked over and screamed "ROSE ITACHI ANNOCED HIS ENGANGMENT TO KISAME OVER THE INTERNET!!!!!!" oh no she did not.

"ITS NOT TRUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEE!!!!YOU LIE!!!!!!!!!" she screamed jumping up and taking a offensive position. Well it woke her up at least. " Hey where are we?". " Well if you were up then you would have heard Violet's rant early. Pretty much ms. Genius over there wished us into Naruto Land."

"………………wow……" she never was a girl of many words no wonder she loves the ice queen. "Ok and now we are going to run in the opposite direction of him." I said remembering that Orochimaru was watching all of this. "Alright wait……,she turned to look at me, Itachi's not getting married right?" "NO YOU IDOIT NOW RUN!!!!VIOLET STOP TALKING TO THE SQURIRELL AND LETS GO!" And then we did what any girl would do when face with a snake old dude who collected bodies for a living. We ran as if we had the gates of Fangirldom at our heels.

___________________omg a line____________________________________________

**Thanks for all the reviews!!! I know these chapters are kinda short but I promise my next chapter will be longer. Ja Ne!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Okay before I start this chapter I realized that I haven't done a disclaimer yet. So to get this over with, I do not own anything. Not Naruto, nor McDonalds, nor any business group or show that I may mention. Ok now that that's over with……here's my next chapter!! Also I wouldn't be able to do this without the help of my little sister, she's the brains of this story and I want to give her a shout out!! Yay!!**

Ok I thought that I would update what has happened after the last chapter. The girls kept running for several hours (12 minutes of jogging to be exact but really who's counting). Then Violet who was still "peeved" that she rudely left her squirrel friend "asked" if they could stop. Without waiting for an answer she promptly passed out under a tree. The others not seeing Orochimaru around, decided to rest as well. This is where their point of view when they wake up.

________________________________________________________________________

Violet's POV

"_I wonder if all that was just a dream?" _I thought slowly getting out of dream land. Ok wake up in 5…4…3…2…

"HEY GIRL WAKE UP!!!!!" said a very loud voice in my ear. I of course using my uber super just woke up smarts, punched the loud thing as hard as I could. "OWW!!" was soon followed; well I think I made my point.

I popped open one eye and checked my surroundings. I looked down to see a dog on my stomach, a brunette with triangles under his eyes, and I whimpering blonde guy holding his head saying things like "why?!?!?". I know weird right? Well it was by far not my strangest morning.

Then I looked over, searching for Lily and Rose. The last time I had I had woke up unsupervised we ended up with a Lord Voldelmort wannabe watching us and I didn't really feel like running again today. Then I looked to my right and seen Lily spread eagle with her mouth wide open. Charming. Well at least she isn't trying to eat the dog I guess. Rose was beside her with the same "I'm dead" look she always has when she sleeps. I have a theory but it would mean that at least one of her parents were opossums. I just don't have the proof. Yet.

"Lily wake up!" I said shaking her awake knowing it would be easier to wake her up than Rose.

"Mmmmmm…….wake me up in 10 more min. and bring bacon next time." She said half asleep.

*sigh* I looked over at Kiba; I had finally woke up enough to realize who it was, and gave him a look that said "You see what I have to deal with". He's lucky that I'm not a huge Kiba fan or his tushy would be mine.

"LILY FOR JASHIN'S SAKE WAKE THE HELL UP!!" I screamed; causing Naruto to jump in fright and Kiba to look at me like I was crazy. Goodness when did I give him the impression that I was sane?

"Ughh what do you want" she groaned. Finally looking up she seen Kiba. "…………..shit" Well at least she didn't punch him.

"Will you guys both shut up I was sleeping!" OMJ! Rose was up without someone threatening, blackmailing, or lying to her in some form. Even in our world it was impossible to wake her up. One time we had to resort to rubbing pig fat on face. Long story but let's just say that in the end she wouldn't touch pork for a month.

"Ok now that you are all awake you have 10 sec. to tell us who you are and what you are all doing outside the gates." Kiba said but he was staring at Rose the whole time. Ohhhhhhh someone has a crush. Rose and Kiba sitting in a tree! Gasp what about Itachi!

Lily spoke up snapping me out of my brain rant "I'm Lily the albino crazy one is Violet and the little one is Rose. We have no idea how we got here just that we woke up yesterday and seen Orochimaru and ran until we collapsed here." She said quickly, that nerd probably counted to make it into the 20 sec.

"Hello Rose I'm Kiba and let me be the first one to welcome you to Konoha." It seemed he got something out all that. We all sweat dropped anime style. Wow that puppy's sick and I'm not talking about Akamaru.

"Hey Kiba are we taking them back to the village?' asked a confused and bruised Naruto. Kiba turned and glared at him, for interrupting his stare time I guess, and said "No shit Sherlock what else are we supposed to do?" Omj! He did a Hidan quote!!! This caused me to burst into a fit of giggles and the boys looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I need to work on my social skills I'm starting to give people the wrong impression.

"Ok then come on we'll take you to Grandma Tsunade to see what is going to happen to you." Naruto said his copyrighted foxy grin.

We looked at each other and did a quick metal huddle and nodded, deciding to go with them. The cover reason was to see if we could somehow get home but we all knew it was because we wanted to see one person.

So we said at the same time "Ok". Then all three of us burst out laughing. Seeing Rose laugh caused Kiba to give a doggish grin (**you know the one**) and take Rose's arm and say "Well then come on and I'll and if you can stay we can go on a walk together." He said causing Rose to blush. Uhohh maybe Itachi does have some competition.

So we headed into the direction of Konoha. Hopefully the place where they could find a way to get home and some FOOD!!!!!!

**OMG!! Guys I'm really sorry for not updating. I was on a week long camping trip and haven't seen my precious computer in 5 DAYS!! Any way I hoped you like the chapter. Who is the mystery person they want to see and will they finally get some food?!?! See Ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am so sorry for not updating lately! School has been sucking to the max and I just haven't found the time until now to write. Any way I am really sorry times a billion and now on with the chappy!!

All POV

'**Dogs. They are such cheaters, seriously think about it. One minute they are licking your hand, showing you affection the only that dogs can and pull off (I mean seriously would you want a parrot trying to lick you hand? Exactly it just isn't the same) and then BAM! They run off to some other woman and starts sniffing her butt! How fucked up is that?!!?!'**

"Oh no. I have a bad feeling Violet is about to voice an incredibly stupid opinion" Lily said petting Akamaru on the head after shoving his head out of her butt.

"What about this time?" Rose said after shoving Kiba away from her butt. Honestly can't dogs keep their hands, or in Akamaru's case paws, to themselves. "Was not!" "Oh really? Then you weren't going to say anything, anything at all" "That's right, you know for someone younger than me you show me no respect *sniff* it makes me think you don't love me!" "You are so dramatic" "Bite me shorty" " WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU ALBINO FREAK!!!!I'M NOT SHORT I'M JUST FUNSIZE!!!!!!!"

"Who cares we are almost to the village and then we can all get RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto said pumping his fist in the air.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! HE SAID THE R-WORD!!!!!" A look of horror etched itself onto both Rose and Lily's face.

"………………….ramen?...............RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and with that Violet was off. "RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN!!!!!" Yes for all of those that did not know (not that I was expecting you to) Violet had a rather unhealthy obsession with this tasty salty meal, an obsession that could more than likely rival that off our number one knuckle head ninja, and so the race to Konoha and ramen apparently was started, causing those who had a _balanced_ diet to run to catch up to Naruto and Violet who were racing in order to get to the ramen first.

Running past trees at a surprisingly fast rate, for a bunch of girls who thought that the walk to the fridge in the morning was tiring, even though the two males of the group kept ahead in an effort to show off their manly machoness, well in Naruto's case to hurry and get to the ramen.

The group, considering the circumstances, was making good time. About 2 hours, and seven breaks later, Rose, Lily, and a still chanting Violet came panting outside the gates of Konoha. Looking up in awe the even Violet was able to shut up for a moment. They were finally here, at this point it really sunk in. They were in the world of Naruto, a world of ninja, chakra, and kick ass guys with more pimpness then Johnny Depp.

"Welcome to the village of Konoha, home of the legendary Hokages and Ichiraku Ramen, believe it!" "Dear Jashin aren't you out of that stage yet?" Violet said staring at Naruto like the idiot he is.

"Well Naruto we can't just leave them out here now can we, come on Rose I'll show you the coziest spot out at my teams old training grounds. Right Akamaru?" Kiba said winking suggestively at Rose causing the poor girl to make a blush that would put her name-sake to shame, Akamaru barking his agreement.

"I'm afraid Inuzuka-san that that will be impossible. For you see Naruto-kun, Inuzuka-san the girls are coming with us" a shadow said in a voice that sent shivers down the spines of the girls.

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!! Oh I left it at a cliffy! Hehe please don't hate me more! I just thought it was a good way to end it. Any way I swear I will update as soon as possible! Until then BYE!


End file.
